


The Tower

by Emmaxolotl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, Developing Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaxolotl/pseuds/Emmaxolotl
Summary: Dean Winchester is one of the main members of the Tower’s staff, a place where all desires can become reality. His life was supposed to be all work ’til the end of his days, but sometimes unexpected events happen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Here's my new story ! It will have 7 chapters, I hope you'll like it !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Walking among the many streets of the city, you could find this tower. A tower among hundreds of others. Nothing on the facade, no names nor publicity. You couldn’t see through the many windows, but you surely could see the luxurious great hall through the huge glazed main doors. A pretty woman and a handsome man were waiting behind a marbled desk for customers to come in, their great white smiles seemingly appealing given the many fancy people aligned, hopping with impatience. 

Many floors upon, a paunchy man was looking down at the street, his smile odd on his domineering face. Zachariah Mindeln was the king of this little kingdom that was the Tower. No one ever came in or out of here without him knowing it. He was the angel floating over everyone’s shoulder. At least, that’s what his associate used to say to anyone he wanted to recrute as new staff’s members. The man, Alastair Ingnift, wasn’t the type of guy you wanted to get in trouble with. If you wanted to be a part of this great family that was the staff of the Tower, you had to pass him first, no other choices. He was tall with short blond hair and a constant smirk on his face. These two men were ruling the place, and the staff knew better than displeasing them.

All the folks still waiting in the great hall sure knew Zachariah by name, but didn’t know much about all the people working as ants, each and every one of them a gearwheel in the great organization of the Tower. All those folks came from all around town -and some times further- in one proper goal : having a great time realizing some of their dearest fantasizes. That was what all the Tower had been built on. Pleasuring people. And people surely were more than willing to pay with their own soul if they had a chance to meet one of the expert living among those walls to live what they never could, to have something different from their everyday life, to fly higher than the seventh heaven.

"That’s impressive," started one of the woman waiting in the line, "I can’t quite believe that Mindeln can have enough ‘attraction’ for all those people."

"You’ll be surprised, my dear," answered his husband. "Look, that’s our turn."

Both of them walked to the free counter. 

"Good evening, lady, milord," the woman behind the counter announced for nearly the hundreds time today, but still sounding like the most pleasant woman in the world.

"Good evening, dear," said the husband. "My wife and myself would like to take a room for the night. We would like to try something new."

The woman smiled at the couple. _Of course_ , they wanted something new.

"Would you prefer a female or a male ?" she asked. The wife seemed impressed by her guess, yet they weren’t the first married couple coming to the tower to ask for something _new_.

The couple didn’t even look at each other, yet they both said "male" in the same voice after a few seconds of reflection. _‘That’s how you recognize soulmates’_ thought the woman at the counter with a little grin. No discussion out loud trying to figure out what the other really wanted, they just had to drown themselves into the other’s mind.

"A male it is," the woman answered with a smile. "Could you please select one ?" she then asked, and a dozen of faces appeared on the counter. Without a look to each other the couple pointed to a tall blond guy.

"Dean it is," the woman almost purred. To her the couples which chose Dean always had a better taste. She prepared a magnetic card and handled it to the married couple. "You got room number 1457, here’s your key. Dean will be there in about fifteen minutes so you can get comfortable before he arrives," she explained.

"Thank you very much," both wife and husband replied, a great smile on both of their faces, before they headed to the elevator. This night will definitely be a memorable one. 

Well, for them anyway. It sure wasn’t something _new_ for Dean Winchester. Playing the third wheel was a routine for him. It surely was more relaxing than some other fantasies. When Alastair recruited him he knew he had made a great investment. The boy truly had a gift, and the recruiter was now more than pleased to see how gifted Dean was when it came to teach others. Thanks to him the Tower’s reputation had never stopped getting better. The boy, even though he was involved in his work, wasn’t part of the tower’s staff out of pure pleasure. In fact, he didn’t really find his work that much pleasurable, acting most of the time so the customer’s ego was brushed in the right way. He ended up working in tower on a cold night of winter - and every time he thought about it he couldn’t help but smirk at how cliché it sounded. He had lost his parents in a fire, his little brother had been taken far from him by the first family who wanted a little boy, and he got thrown away, too old to be adopted and yet too young to live on his own. He passed in front of the Tower as he would have pass in front of all the other towers down there, but a tall man with short blond hair stoped him with a hand on his shoulder. He proposed him a deal : he would work in the tower, following the rules, he will have a boss upon his head that he will have to obey to, and he will never be hungry, cold and lost again. It seemed like a good deal to the young boy, who shook the hand of his savior and walked by the doors of the Tower for the first and last time ever.

 


	2. The Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !  
> Here the second chapter of The Tower, I hope you'll enjoy it !

"Alright kiddo, follow me, I’ll show you your room and I’ll find you an elder to show you the whole place," said Alastair, leading the young recruit inside the luxurious hall.

The boy remained quiet, because of both shyness and fear. He followed the blond haired man through the many corridors and said ‘hi’ to every human being he passed by. He really wanted to make a good impression. The Tower was his only hope. He was about to die in the street when Alastair found him. He explained to him where he worked, what people did there, and how, if he worked well, he would have the best life conditions ever. Apparently his blue eyes and dark hair would please lots of clients. It didn’t take long for the young man to say yes to the recruiter.

"And what’s the name of our new colleague ?" asked Alastair.

"Castiel. Castiel Novak," answered the boy.

"Well, welcome among the Tower’s staff, Castiel Novak," said Alastair with a grin.

Castiel’s new room wasn’t that big, but he had everything he needed to feel comfortable, and he couldn’t had dreamed of a better way to start his new life. The ceiling was high, the walls were white. The furniture of the room simply involved a bed facing a window that showed you the immensity of the town below and wooden cupboards. He would have been glad to put his stuff in the cupboards, if only he had actual stuff to put in there. His only belongings, he wore them on his back.

"Ah, Dean ! Come here, boy !" called Alastair, cutting Castiel’s thoughts off.

"Need something from me, Alastair ?" asked Dean who didn’t yet pay attention to the boy next to the recruiter. 

"Yeah, can you take that rookie for a tour, please ?"

Dean finally put his eyes on the young one, knowing that this was no proposition. When they made eye contact he felt a burn in his chest that he had never felt before. He shook his head to manage a neutral expression, but he didn’t miss the suspicious look on Alastair’s face.

"Come with me buddy," Dean mumbled leading the rookie among the many corridors, doing his best not to look at those blue eyes while he tried to forget about the burn remaining through all his body. "I’m Dean Winchester. I’ve been here for a while, now. Here’s the kitchen, you can come here whenever you’re hungry," he said as they passed in front of two big metal doors. If Dean had had the courage to turn around he would have seen the amazed look on Castiel’s face. He couldn’t even remember his last proper meal. "At the end of this corridor," kept telling Dean, "you have the entertainment room. Here you’ll find televisions, books, video games… Everything you’ll need to distract yourself between two sessions. Speaking of work, as you’re new you’ll have some easy ones for a while : you’ll have those who wanna cuddle, who wanna have dinner with someone, who wanna just have some time with another human… You won’t have to take care about anything more ‘intimate’ if you know what I mean. Not yet, anyway. But Alastair must have already told you that."

Dean was still avoiding eye contact with the new one. Castiel, on the other hand, couldn’t want anything else more. He was still shivering from the feeling he had when he met these two green eyes. The young Novak had never felt anything like that before, but he had once heard about it. 

It was during a cold windy night. He couldn’t have been more than 12 years old at the time. He was still living in what his parents called ‘a house’ when his grand mother told him the story of soulmates.

In this painful world, everyone had a soulmate. You could find it in your neighborhood or never, but when you did you would feel like if a fire had taken place in your gut just meeting his/her eyes. Being closer and closer, the soulmates will then have the opportunity to communicate with their minds. In fact, that’s how you recognized real soulmates. One will always know what the other is thinking.

"Hey, dreamy head, you’re with me ?"

Dean’s rough voice had Castiel out of his thoughts. The tough man was now standing just before him, holding the younger one by the shoulders.

"Hey, man, everything’s alright ?" Dean asked once more.

"Yes, yes…" answered Castiel.

"What’s your name, pal ?" asked Dean, actually concerned about the poor guy.

"Castiel Novak, sir."

Dean laughed softly. "There’s no ‘sir’ here, Castiel. Between the staff members we only call each other by our first name."

Once the tour over Dean fled to his appartement, leaving Castiel alone. What the hell happened ? He never felt like that meeting someone before. And this look on Alastair’s face… 

Of course Dean had heard about soulmates, but it had been a while since he thought about it. When he was a kid he used to dream about it, hoping that he will bump into his by a beautiful sunny morning. He forgot his dream of a significant one when he ended up in the street, and never thought about it again.

Unfortunately for Dean, fate didn’t seem to be on his side. As one of the eldest his duty was to form the rookies, which included Cas. Cas ? He didn’t remember when he started to call him this way, but somehow it felt nice.

"Cas," said Dean at the end of a class, "you really gotta improve your imagination skill. It’s really important that you can create yourself a background depending on your client’s preference."

"I know Dean, it’s just that…" Castiel hesitated a while before continuing his sentence, knowing that Dean wouldn’t like it. "I don’t like the idea of lying to people."

Dean sighed. "Cas, you… You _have_ to lie to them. They don’t want someone that has been taken from the street. They want a classy altruist who came here because he wanted to please dude like _them,_ to do what they wanna do… It’s what you signed for," he added with a softer voice. Dean new that Cas didn’t really enjoy the job. He felt it deep down. He couldn’t blame him. He felt sad seeing Cas turning his back to join his apartment. He would have loved to follow him and just chill for the night, but he had some work to do.

Good news for Dean, his client canceled at the last minute. With a huge smile he ran to Cas apartment but he found it empty. Wait. Why this rush ? Since when did he feel this need to be with the rookie ? Lost in his thoughts he wandered in the staff’s floor, and ended up drinking whisky at the bar. 

"Dean, can I ask you something ?" ask Alastair, sitting on the stool right next to the Winchester.

"If you want a drink, my tab’s empty," replied Dean, finishing his glass.

"No, nothing to do with it. I wondered if you knew where James Buchannan Barnes was."

Dean raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Why do you wanna know where this dude is ?"

"Just tell me," said Alastair, his face becoming more and more authoritarian.

"I don’t know, did you ask Steve ? They seemed quite close recently."

"That’s the problem," mumbled Alastair, and he left just a second after.

"I’m not surprised…" said the grey haired barman, startling Dean.

"What ? What do you mean ?" asked Dean, now curious about all this mystery.

"Those two boys," continued the barman, "they got closer and closer as you said. I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned out to be soulmates."

"Soulmates ?" repeated Dean, "what’s the matter with that ?"

The barman sighed. "You see, Zachariah, he doesn’t like the idea of mated employees. Think about what we do here. Would you like your significant one to keep on giving her/his body to the clients, no matter what they want to do with it ?"

Dean tried to imagine the situation, and he immediately imagined Cas doing all the clients’ will. He didn’t like it nor understood why he had thought about him.

"Anyway," said the barman, noticing the change in Dean’s mind, "there’s a legend about two soulmates…"

"Yeah, yeah, I already heard about the legend,"  muttered Dean.

"I didn’t," said Castiel, taking the stool right next to Dean. "What happened to the soulmates ?" he asked to the barman.

"According to the legend, Zachariah heard about it just after they mated," told the barman, "and he then decided to do something about it. One night…"

"One cold and cloudy night, that’s what you said the first you told it to me," said Dean, doing his best to not lean against Cas.

"Yeah, yeah, if you want to," laughed to barman," so, one cold and cloudy night, Zachariah asked his right hand man to take one of the soulmates away, and we never heard of him again. The other one, well… He couldn’t live without the love of his life."

"What happened to him ?" asked Castiel, actually concerned.

"He jumped from the highest window of the Tower to end his suffering," finished Dean, standing up, doing his best to ignore the horrified look on Castiel’s face.

As Dean headed to his apartment he heard someone following him. He perfectly knew who this was, but he knew that turning his back would be the end of him. He hurried to his door, but the young Novak sneaked inside before he could lock the door.

"Dean, stop fleeing," begged Castiel.

"Cas, please, leave the room," ordered Dean, "and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Ok," said Cas, his mind made up.

"Good," said Dean, about to open his door when some soft lips collapsed on his. The kiss was messy at first, but it quickly evolved to something way softer.

"Stay here…" murmured Dean.

"Forever," replied Castiel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it don't forget to leave a kudos, it truly motivates me !


	3. You said forbidden ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I had some difficulties writing this chapter but I hope you’ll enjoy it ! Kudos are always appreciated !

 

"What are you thinking about ?" asked Castiel, lost in the contemplation of Dean’s forest green eyes. 

"You perfectly know what I am thinking about," sighed Dean, however smiling, feeling his lover’s presence in his mind.

"But you’re trying to hide it from me," murmured Castiel, as if saying it out loud would break the magic around them.

"Well…" started Dean, all his braveness suddenly vanishing. "I… don’t know."

"You don’t know ?" laughed Cas, holding him tighter in his arms.

"I’m worried. I’m worried that somehow someone will find out and that…"

"That one of us will be taken away ?" finished Castiel.

"You could say so," answered Dean, smiling but feeling fear starting to tear out his guts.

Being secrets lovers seemed easy at first, and if they didn’t have the ability to read each other’s thoughts they could have been hurt, each of them acting perfectly. They even liked playing this game, and for a while they had been really happy - even though they both tried to forget the fact they were both used by others. They had found kind of a balance in their relationship, perfectly knowing that they only had pleasure when they were together.

Their peaceful pace had only been interrupted by an unwanted call.

"Dean, could you please come see me in my office," said Zachariah on the phone.

"Immediately, sir," answered Dean, heading to the elevators in the second. You wouldn’t want Zachariah to wait for you.

Zachariah’s office was a big bright white room. In the middle there was a huge wooden desk facing the highest window of the Tower, offering you the best view of the city. The man was sitting in a big randy chair, looking at his computer’s screen with a little grin. He waved at Dean when he came to the door, and didn’t move when his employee seated in front of him. It’s only five big minutes later that Zachariah stopped reading and turned to face Dean.

"Dean ! Here you are ! How are you ?" asked the boss.

"I’m fine sir," simply replied Dean, waiting for the master of the Tower to explain his call. He was starting to get anxious about the whole situation.

"Dean, my boy… I have to talk to you about something," started Zachariah, joining his hands on his desk, a serious look on his face. "I’ve just received some informations…"

Dean’s heart stopped beating, and he couldn’t breath anymore.

"Well…" continued Zachariah, a big smile on his face, "I couldn’t be more glad to announce you that you are the best of the entire staff ! Your grades are just excellent and I have to admit that your are part of those who bring in the more money. I have to congratulate you."

It took a moment to Dean to assimilate what he just heard. "Oh, thank you, sir," he replied simply.

"Yes my boy, you can really be proud of you," Zachariah said, smiling, "and I even have one more thing to tell you," he added. "You see, here at the Tower, we can hear all kind of stories. Of all the stories I heard here, my favourite is the one about two lovers, two soulmates who had found each other here, among the staff. Unfortunately, this kind of relationship wasn’t allowed, and they had to be punished for that. One of them were taken away and the other killed himself in his foolishness. Have you heard this story ?"

"Yes," answered Dean, his throat now as dry as sand, "I’ve heard about it."

Zachariah stood up, patted gently Dean’s shoulder and headed to the window to face the city upon. "It’s so silly to destroy your own life for a stupid little mistake…" He then turned to face Dean, who’s heart had been destroyed since the very first words of the story. "It would be a shame for the Tower to loose such a good employee."

Dean couldn’t say how he got back to his room, but the first thing he did once he arrived there was locking the door. He could feel Castiel coming to see him, but the only thing he could do was to lock up his mind from him. Hide his feelings. Hide his love. Hide what he knew would happen if they continued.

Of course it didn’t go the way Dean planned it. Suddenly running away from your secret lover is both easy and a disaster. Castiel didn’t have any clue what was going on, Dean having brutally closed his mind to him. The only thing he could do was running after him, hoping for just a few seconds with him to just know what was going on.

It was hard for Dean to flee like a coward. All he wanted was to jump in those protective arms to feel safe again, but giving in would only make things worst. He couldn’t allow his selfishness to hurt Castiel. Of course in his idea of the situation he didn’t think about the pain he was causing to his significant one by ignoring him. 

"Hello, Dean."

The vibrant voice had Dean startle.

"I took the initiative to stalk you since you’ve been running away from me lately," he pursued. "We have to talk, Dean."

Of course they had to talk. Dean knew it perfectly, but fear had him paralysed on spot.

"We shouldn’t be seen together," was all he could manage to say.

"No, Dean," Castiel insisted, "you will come with me and we will have a discussion now."

He grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him to the nearest free room.

"Now, talk."

Dean didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t talk to him about Zachariah’s threat, could he ? Would Cas understand the danger ? Dean had been in the Tower for his entire life. He knew the man perfectly. Messing with him was the same as signing your own death. 

While Dean kept on panicking, Castiel got fed up. He might have actually slapped Dean in the face. 

"What the fuck, dude ?" asked Dean, moving away from Cas.

"Stop running away from me !" yelled Castiel, not able to contain his anger anymore. "It’s been weeks now that you’ve been fleeing without any explanations. I’ve waited for the moment when you would be mature enough to just come to me and ditch me properly but NO ! I’ve been waiting and waiting but you never came ! Is it funny to you ? Do you think it’s…"

Castiel’s angry monologue was interrupted only by Dean’s soft lips on his. He first tried to fight but he missed it too much. The dreams he had about these strong arms had turned to nightmares when he started to miss them more than anything. All of a sudden Dean stopped holding back his thoughts, and their minds were reunited again, as they should have been since the very beginning of their story.

"I’m sorry Cas, I’m so sorry…" mumbled Dean, tears threatening to fall because of both happiness and fear.

"Why did you do that Dean ? Why ?" asked Castiel, holding him as if he was afraid he could just vanish.

"Yes Dean, why did you ?"

The icy voice had the two of them paralyzed.

"Ah… Dean… We warned you. We thought you understood."

Alastair, with a big bright happy smile on his face, was standing by the door.

"Let’s not make it a long heartbreaking drama," he said. "Boys, if you please…"

Three tough guys came out of the corridor. Two held Dean while the other handcuffed Castiel and pulled him out of the room.

"What are you doing ? Alastair what the fuck are you doing ? Bring Cas back to me that’s an order ! Alastair stop that shit !" screamed Dean panicking as he felt Castiel’s fear through their bond.

But the more Dean fought and screamed the more Alastair laughed, and Castiel was already far from sight.

"We warned you, Dean Winchester," said Alastair, serious at last. 

Dean stop fighting when he felt the frozen hole in his mind where Castiel’s mind used to be. He searched intensely but in the end the only conclusion he got was : Castiel wasn’t there anymore.

"What have you done ?" whispered Dean, tears falling down his cheeks. 

 


End file.
